Percy's sister
by Maraudersgal0923
Summary: Her sea green eyes and dark brown hair, just off black. Just like his. Peyton.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry about the spelling. I dont have microsoft word, I use word pad. Its great, but there is no spell check. **

** I dont own any characters except for Charolette and Peyton. Anything you recognize is Rick's. **  
Chapter 1:

_FLASH!_

_The woman walked into the house as if it was her own. The mother of the 2 children, Sally Jackson, was at work in downtown new york, and the 2 six year old twins were home. _

_ The girl got up, and walked over to where the woman was standing. "Momma?" she asked. She had long, brown hair pulled back into pigtail french braids, and stunning green eyes. _

_ The boy, noticing his sisters dissapearence, followed the girls path to the kitchen. He looked a lot like the girl, with shorter, shaggy hair. _

_ The woman bent down and grabbed the girl. She let out a blood-curtling scream. "MOMMYYYY!" _

_ The woman smacked the girl across the face. "QUIET!" But the girl only sobbed harder, calling out for her mommy. _

_ "Sissy?" The boy said tentatively, walking up to the woman. She grabbed the boy, and ran out of the apartment. The mother would soon come home and panic, noticing her children were missing._

_ FLASH!_

_ "Someone get the trash!" The same woman, a few years older, yelled. She staggered toward the kitchen counter, leaning against it drunkenly. _

_ The boy and girl exchanged glances. They were both a few years older, maybe nine now. _

_ "I'll get it." The girl scowled, giving the mother an annoyed look._

_ "You got it yesterday." The boy said quietly. _

_ "No matter." The girl shrugged. _

_ "Get on with it!" the woman, Charolette, yelled. She smacked the girl across the back. the girl had grown a lot since that day,both maturity wise and appearence. Her curly brown hair now fell down her back in layers. _

_ The girl fled out the door. _

_ FLASH! _

_ The fire blazed. The girl and boy were both crouched behind the couch. Charolette was drunk, clearly. She had a lighter and a broom in her hand. She had a mad look in her eye. _

_ The woman lit the broom on fire, before making her way towards the twins trapped between the couch and coffee table. She swung it. The girl shoved the boy to the ground, and flung her arms in front of her face. _

_ The broom came in contact with a loud hissing noise. It was greek fire. The girl screamed, looking terrified at the peeling on her arm. _

_ "RUN!" she screamed. She, along with the boy, were about 11 or 12 now. They both jumped up, just as the fire hit the gas generator. There was an explosion, and then-_

_ FLASH! _

_ The boy was with his mother now. They were both crying. He hadn't seen her since the day they were kidnapped when they were six._

_ "Where will i go to school?" _

_ "Yancy is a nice boarding school outside of the city i was thinking about." _

_ "Kay." _

And with that, Percy Jackson woke up from his dream. He turned around. Hazel and Frank were sleeping. But he could only register one thought. He had a sister. Well, he had had a sister. She was dead now. Or so he thought...


	2. Chapter 2

Thalia's point of view.

"Where did it _go? _Pheobe, one of my fellow hunters, asked. I shrugged.

"We've been chasing it for _hours_! Can't we just...ya know...take a break? go get some cheeseburgers? _Sleep_ a little bit?" I know im being moody, but i was just having one of those days.

"What was that?" Michelle, another hunter, asked.

"What was what?" Pheobe gave Michelle a typical 'you are officially insane' look. Pheobe was a great tracker, but she could be a little moody.

Peobe had blonde hair and dark brown eyes. She was pretty, but in a secret kind of way. She didn't want to look like the pretty aphrodite girl, but more so the tough girl. Not that it worked.

CRACK! SMASH!

I whiirled around. About 10 girls, all looking completely different, came bounding through the woods. I jumped up, grabbed my spear, and went in for the attack. Lightning surrounded us hunters and the other girls as we fought, occasionally striking a girl. My dad is Zeus, so i can do that kind of thing.

Soon, it was just me and another girl left. She had medium length dark brown hair. i figured she was about 16, but I couldn't tell. I couldn't see her eyes, because we were moving so fast. she fought with a sword.

The two of us matched each other perfectly, which was weird, seeing as i am a daughter of Zeus. We slashed at each other equally hard, and blocked each other's shot's easily. After a while, the girl had me pinned against the ground, her sword at my neck. And then I saw her eyes...

They were a deep sea green, with darker shades a bit more towards the inside. They seemed to hold all emotion, and dragged you in like quicksand. I had only seen eyes like that once. And they belonged to the boy who, in my opinion, had somehow managed to fall off the face of the earth.

Percy Jackson. My mental, stupid, messed up favorite cousin. And my best friend's boyfriend. Percy was more like an annoying brother than a cousin, and I strongly prefered him to my other cousin, nico. He was just freaky.

"Who _are _you?" The girl demanded, inching her blade closer to my neck.

"thalia grace, daughter of zeus and first lieutenent of artemis." I choked out.

the girl raised her eyebrows. "Thalia _GRACE_?"

"Yeah. what's your problem with it?"

The girl paused as if considering something, before saying, "No. i was just wondering because i know a boy names Jason _Grace_."  
"Yeah. He's my brother." The girl gave me a wierd look, then shrugged.

"And don't you mean Jupiter? Not Zeus? He's Jupiter's Roman counterpart. And _I'm_ the lieutenent of Diana."

"No, i DONT mean jupiter, i mean zeus. i'm greek. And i could care less whether or not you are the lieutenent of diana, because I am the lieutenent of artemis. And i am sick of being underestemated because im not freaking roman, and-"

The girl blinked. "Okay, okay. Chill. I din't mean to offend you, i just didn't know. Gods, you don't need to freak out."

A few of the roman girls snickered. i scowled.

"let her go, Pey. she's not worth the work." One of the girls laughed. 'pey' slowly took her sword of my neck, before giving me a look of interest, as if i might be worthy of her attention. I decided she couldn't be related to percy, since they were _nothing _alike. Or maybe it was a roman thing. I don't know.

Then, the girl did an even more surprising thing. she stuck her hand out, as if introducing herself to me. "I'm Peyton Chance, lieutenent of _Diana_." She grinned.

I couldn't help but wonder how weird it was that she didn't announce her godly parents name. I always say im daughter of zeus, it give's me confidence. Clearly it didn't for her. Maybe she was the daughter of, like, Kronos or something.

"You guys should stick around for a while. we could work together for a bit."

peyton shrugged. "we need to get back to camp. Octivian, this annoying guy there, summonded us. I can stay around though. we need to talk. How come i didn't know Jason had a sister?"

After a while, it was settled. My hunters were going to go on there normal lives, and the romans were going to there camp. Peyton and i were heading to camp half blood.


End file.
